


Something New

by misura



Category: Faerie Wars - Herbie Brennan
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie at University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iphianassa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphianassa/gifts).



> this is ... well, I finished the series (or, well, the books currently available) and for some reason, this story happened. Comma's transformation was definitely one of the (many) things I hadn't seen coming, so I suppose maybe I felt he deserved fic? (And Charlie sort of deserves a boyfriend, surely, so ... ).

After close to seven months without so much as a postcard, Charlie Severs felt she was entitled to become just a little bit worried about Henry. It had come to a point where she was _almost_ considering to call his parents, in case they knew something she didn't - which didn't seem likely, but there you were.

Uni was okay. In fact, uni was great. She'd met lots of new people, most of them nice enough, if you took the time to get to know them, even if none of them were that kind of special she'd thought Henry might have been, for a while.

Still, it wasn't as if she _had_ to find someone right now. She had fun; she went out, sometimes with a boy. Life was good, and Charlie was perfectly happy to simply let it happen. No pressure - aside from papers and exams and all that stuff, but that wasn't so bad, either.

"Are those potato crisps?"

She looked up to find someone she'd never seen before staring at her - or rather: staring at the bag of crisps in her hand. He was the kind of handsome you only ever saw in movies or on TV, and then you'd think that in real life, you'd never ever meet someone who looked like that. His clothes looked a bit funny - Charlie wondered if maybe he was a member of a theater troupe. That would explain why she'd never seen him before: he simply hadn't _been_ here before.

Given that it was pretty obvious what she was eating, she supposed he simply wanted to mooch a few crisps, which was fine with Charlie. Given how slim he was, chances were he was on a strict diet, the poor guy. The price for beauty, and all that.

"Want some? They're cheese and onion taste." As was clearly printed on the bag; really, she wasn't sure which would be worse: having him think _she_ was an idiot, or having him think she thought _he_ was an idiot.

Judging by the expression on his face, he thought neither. In fact, he looked like she'd just offered him the moon or something. Either he _really_ loved potato crisps, or his diet was _really_ strict.

"Thank you." He reached into the bag and carefully picked out two crisps. Charlie figured that pretty much settled it: dieting, definitely. He didn't eat the crisps right away, either; just held them in the palm of his hand and stared at them, as if he'd never seen them before. It was oddly cute.

"I'm Charlie," she said, holding out her hand.

He stared at it for a moment, and she realized he would have to move the crisps to his other hand in order to shake her hand. That, or just put them into his mouth already, which was what he finally did.

"Comma," he said, after he'd finished chewing and swallowed. "Nice to meet you, Charlie." He smiled, and Charlie smiled back, hoping he wasn't just here for the weekend or something. "Could I - would it be impolite to - I mean - "

"Got a whole bag of them," Charlie said cheerfully. "Happy to share."

"You are very kind," the unlikely named handsome stranger said, sitting down next to her.

It was, Charlie thought, going to be another perfect day.


End file.
